1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a multi view image display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more specifically, to a glasses-free multi view image display apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Supported by the development of electronic technology, various types of electronic devices have been developed and provided. A display apparatus such as television (TV), which may be used at home, has been developed at full speed.
While the display apparatus has been enhanced to provide high quality performance, the types of the contents displayed on the display apparatus have become diversified and expanded. A three-dimensional (3D) display system in which 3D contents can be viewed, has been recently developed and provided.
The 3D display apparatus may be implemented as various types of display apparatuses such as not only the 3D television used for most families, but also various types of monitors, portable phones, personal data assistants (PDAs), personal computers (PCs), set-top PCs, tablet PCs, electronic frames, kiosks, and so on. Further, 3D display technology may be applied and not only for home use, but also in various fields in which 3D imaging is requested such as science, pharmacy, design, education, advertising, computer game, and so on. The 3D display system may be mainly classified into a glasses-free system that allows viewing without requiring glasses, and a glass system that has one wear glasses.
The glass system may provide satisfactory 3D feelings; however, a user may be inconvenienced as he or she is to wear the glasses. The glasses-free system provides an advantage in which 3D image can be viewed without the glasses. Thus, discussion regarding development of the glasses-free system continues.